Hope in Despair
by amefurin
Summary: Kisah masa kecil Nakajima Atsushi. Saat ia berdiri di bibir jurang keputusasaan, Akutagawa datang mengulurkan tangan. Memberi harapan untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam. "Akutagawa bilang, potongan rambut ini cocok untukku." Friendship AkuAtsu.


Bungou Stray Dogs belongs to Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango.

_Happy reading!  
_

* * *

Seorang anak kecil melangkah sendiri di bawah terik matahari. Tubuhnya kurus seperti kurang nutrisi, pakaiannya kumal ternoda debu dan polusi. Nakajima Atsushi, demikian nama anak ini. Sejak tadi sibuk meremas perutnya yang terus-terusan berbunyi, tanda kosong selama beberapa hari, dan kini menjerit minta diisi.

Nakajima Atsushi, usianya baru mencapai satu dekade. Anak malang yang dilahirkan ke dunia hanya untuk dibenci oleh orang tuanya sendiri, tanpa ia tahu apa sebabnya. Tiga minggu lalu nyaris tewas dibunuh sang ayah yang tengah gelap mata dilanda murka. Beruntung, Atsushi berhasil menghindar dan kabur sejauh mungkin dari rumah. Sejak saat itu ia berkelana tak tentu arah, tak berani lagi menginjakkan kaki di rumah. Pulang ke rumah artinya bunuh diri, dan Atsushi masih sayang nyawa. Jadi di sinilah ia sekarang. Hidup menggelandang di jalan. Tak punya uang, tak punya tempat untuk pulang.

Kaki-kaki yang lemas ia paksa berjalan. Dalam hati berharap ada malaikat turun dari langit dan memberinya semangkuk _chazuke_ untuk dimakan. Atau mungkin titisan dewa mengulurkan sepotong _melonpan_. Apa pun asalkan ia tak perlu mengambil makanan orang lain diam-diam. Bukan bermaksud mencuri, hanya saja ia tak punya uang, dan tak ada seorang pun yang peduli. Alih-alih belas kasihan, yang ia dapatkan justru bentakan dan cacian. Lantas kalau sudah demikian, dengan cara apa lagi ia bisa mempertahankan kehidupan?

Perjalanan panjang membawa Atsushi sampai di sebuah lapangan sepi. Hampir saja kakinya melangkah pergi, andaikata matanya tidak menangkap tumpukan tas tergeletak di dekat pagar pembatas. Tas-tas ransel kecil yang biasa dipakai anak-anak SD seusianya. Entah ke mana perginya para pemiliknya, tapi di antara tas-tas itu, tergeletak harta karun dunia.

Sebuah roti melon berukuran sedang, bulat mengembang, terlihat masih hangat dan renyah sehabis dipanggang. Dibungkus manis dalam plastik bening, roti itu seakan melambai-lambai padanya. Mata Atsushi berbinar. Ah, roti melon dari surga, ditinggalkan oleh si empunya.

Oke, Atsushi memang tidak punya niat mencuri. Tapi kalau diberi kesempatan emas seperti ini, siapa juga yang bisa mengingkari? Apalagi dalam kondisi kelaparan berhari-hari, baik atau buruknya sudah tak terpikirkan lagi. Atsushi celingak-celinguk kanan-kiri. Yakin tak ada seorang pun yang mengawasi, ia mengendap-endap mendekati. Tangannya mengambil roti dengan cekatan namun hati-hati, lantas berlari pergi, menuju tempat sepi untuk bersembunyi dan makan roti melon yang telah berhasil ia curi.

Tapi rencananya bubar sudah saat sebuah seruan memecah sunyi.

"Hei! Roti melonku dicuri!"

Atsushi tersentak. Empat, lima, bahkan enam orang anak yang entah muncul dari mana, tiba-tiba memasuki lapangan, memergoki aksi pencuriannya. Serta merta, mereka berlari mengejarnya.

Sontak Atsushi ambil langkah seribu. Namun tampaknya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Ia kalah cepat dengan anak-anak kelebihan gula. Ia kelaparan, sementara mereka sudah siap memompa tenaga untuk berolahraga. Tak sampai sepuluh langkah, tangan-tangan itu sudah meraih kerah belakang bajunya, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah.

Debu tanah menguar ke udara. Atsushi meringis. Enam orang anak mengelilingi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Salah seorang merampas roti yang ia genggam sedari tadi. Tak punya celah untuk melarikan diri, Atsushi kini hanya pasrah menanti. Mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpa diri. Terakhir kali mencuri, ia berakhir diberi bogem mentah di pipi dan tendangan telak di ulu hati. Maka kini ia berdoa dalam hati supaya tidak disiksa sampai mati atau malah diseret ke kantor polisi. Padahal—ayolah, yang ia curi hanyalah sekerat roti.

"Nah sekarang, mau kita apakan pencuri kecil ini?"

Salah seorang merogoh kantung celana bagian samping dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Sebuah gunting. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan gunting? Kilat cahaya matahari terpantul di ujungnya yang runcing, dan Atsushi baru menyadari, benda itu bisa dipakai untuk menyayat kulit atau merobek daging. Mendadak ia merinding.

Sontak Atsushi memberontak. Sayang, lima pasang tangan yang menahannya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Rambutnya bahkan dijambak, sampai kepalanya serasa mau botak. Atsushi berteriak, hanya untuk dibentak dengan galak.

Gunting mendekati wajahnya. Atsushi yang ketakutan memejamkan mata. Tapi ia tak kunjung merasakan sayatan. Mata terbuka perlahan-lahan. Rupanya, hukuman yang diberikan anak-anak itu jauh di luar dugaan.

Rambut kelabunya dipotong di sana-sini. Sembari tertawa-tawa layaknya setan kecil, mereka memberi instruksi pada si pemegang gunting. Sementara si pemegang gunting tak memperhatikan kaidah aturan memotong rambut yang baik dan benar. Misinya saat ini adalah menciptakan model rambut paling absurd yang pernah ada, sebagai pelajaran bagi orang yang telah berani mencuri roti melon kesayangannya.

"Nah, rambutmu sudah jadi!"

"Hahahaha! Dia kelihatan jelek sekali!"

"Model rambut itu pantas untuk seorang pencuri!"

"Kalau mau roti, beli sendiri!"

Entah sejelek apa penampakan rambutnya sekarang, sampai-sampai anak-anak itu tertawa begitu girang. Puas menertawai si pencuri, anak-anak itu pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri. Tak bisa dipungkiri, lega membuncah dalam hati. Setidaknya, tidak ada luka baru di tubuhnya yang sudah memar sana-sini. Peduli amat dengan rambutnya kini. Selama tidak digunduli, ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Hidupnya sudah sangat sulit, ia tidak mau mempersulit diri dengan mempermasalahkan potongan rambutnya. Memangnya ia wanita?

Tangannya kini hampa. Ah, roti melon yang jatuh dari surga pun sudah dibawa pergi. Sekarang ia harus mencari makan ke mana lagi? Dengan lunglai Atsushi berdiri, menyeret langkah. Kembali mengembara tak tentu arah.

Langkah kecilnya menyusuri tepian jalan raya tempat kendaraan berlalu lalang. Deru napas yang semakin berat menyatu bersama siang, hilang ditelan debu jalanan. Fokusnya terdistraksi oleh pening yang menjalari. Peluh menetes di dahi. Perut semakin cerewet berbunyi, kaki pun sudah gemetar minta berhenti. Tapi Atsushi bertahan dan meneguhkan hati. Bagaimana pun, ia tidak ingin menyerah di sini.

Sampai pada persimpangan jalan, Atsushi menoleh pada kaca mobil yang berhenti di sampingnya. Menatap pantulan dirinya yang sudah banyak berbeda dari saat terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah. Tubuh kurus, wajah tirus, rambut yang dipotong dengan tidak becus. Miring, asimetris. Panjang di sisi kanan, pendek di sisi kiri. Memang terlihat aneh sekali. Tapi Atsushi mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Ia meneruskan langkah mengikuti kata hati.

Sembari menyusuri sudut-sudut kota yang sepi, matanya liar mencari-cari kesempatan untuk mencuri. Hidup selama tiga minggu di jalanan rupanya belum cukup memberinya keberanian. Ia masih saja ketar-ketir setiap kali mau beraksi, takut dipukuli lagi atau dibawa ke kantor polisi. Atau malah digunduli. Akibatnya ia tak kunjung ambil tindakan dan malah membuang-buang energi dengan berjalan tak tentu arah.

Tanpa terasa sinar matahari mulai redup. Semburat jingga menghias langit biru. Senja telah membentangkan sayapnya di Yokohama.

Atsushi kini tak kuat lagi. Tubuh lemas tak bertenaga. Sesampainya di tepian sungai, ia ambruk ke rerumputan. Sekujur tubuh gemetar. Ia meringkuk, memeluk lutut. Kepalanya pening. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan.

_Apakah aku akan mati?_

_Wajah_ ditenggelamkan pada telapak tangan. Menangis dalam diam, meratapi nasibnya yang malang. Apakah ia dilahirkan hanya untuk dibenci, lalu mati dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini? Akankah seseorang merasa kehilangan kalau ia meninggalkan dunia ini? Kalaupun masih diberi kesempatan melanjutkan hidup, untuk apa ia hidup? Ia sudah pergi dari keluarga, tak punya teman berharga, bahkan banyak orang membencinya, tanpa ia tahu mengapa. Ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Buat apa bertahan hidup hingga saat ini?

Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia mati saja. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menderita lebih lama.

Air mata mengalir deras. Terisak pedih. Seluruh luka di hati yang selama ini ditahan-tahan akhirnya tumpah ruah. Siapa pun yang melihat sosok kecilnya menangis sendirian seperti ini pasti akan turut merasa pilu—termasuk seorang anak laki-laki yang kebetulan melintas.

Sentuhan kecil di bahu mengembalikan Atsushi pada realita. Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Kemudian anak itu mengulurkan sesuatu padanya, sesuatu yang tidak ia duga-duga; sebuah roti melon yang dalam sekejap menggugah selera.

Atsushi melongo penuh tanda tanya. Ia segera lupa dengan drama sedihnya.

"Makanlah," anak itu berujar dengan wajah datar. "Kau kelaparan kan?"

_Jangan-jangan dia adalah titisan dewa yang turun dari langit dan membawakan makanan dari surga_, fantasinya berkata.

Atsushi memandangi anak itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Usianya diperkirakan sepantaran dengannya, mungkin satu atau dua tahun lebih tua. Rambutnya hitam dan—entah mengapa—bergradasi jadi putih di bagian samping. Mata tajam tapi tak beralis. Syal melilit lehernya sebagai proteksi dari terpaan angin dingin. Tubuh kurus, pakaian lusuh sama seperti miliknya. Sepasang kaki telanjang menjejak tanah. Dilihat sekilas saja Atsushi tahu, anak ini sama seperti dirinya.

Terbata Atsushi bertanya, "I-ini untukku? Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Kau mau atau tidak?" Nada suara dan raut wajahnya mengatakan, ia tidak akan mengulangi tawarannya untuk yang kedua kali.

Mana mungkin Atsushi menyia-nyiakan kebaikan anak ini. Ragu-ragu, roti melon ia terima. Terus terang saja, ia kebingungan. Ada angin apa, tiba-tiba ada anak tak dikenal memberinya roti di saat ia merasa hidupnya sudah tak berarti lagi. Dan kenapa harus roti melon, roti yang gagal ia curi siang tadi?

Atsushi akhirnya membagi roti melonnya menjadi dua bagian. Menyodorkan satu bagian kepada sang pemberi yang kini duduk manis di sebelahnya.

"Untuk kau saja semuanya. Aku sudah makan," tolaknya.

Atsushi jadi sungkan. Jauh di dalam hati, ia merasa tidak layak menerima kebaikan orang lain. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku makan semua?"

"Kalau tidak boleh, untuk apa aku memberikannya?"

"Tapi kenapa—"

Anak itu menatapnya galak. "Jangan banyak tanya. Makan saja, sebelum kau pingsan kelaparan."

Tatapannya menakutkan juga. Atsushi sampai bergidik, spontan menarik kembali uluran tangannya. Kemudian ia mulai menggigit roti melonnya. Niat hati ingin makan pelan-pelan, tapi perutnya tak sabaran. Tak sampai satu menit sang roti sudah ludes ia makan. Atsushi senang, perutnya kini kenyang. Lantas ia menoleh pada anak yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang.

"Terima kasih… err…" Siapa namanya? Oh iya, mereka kan belum kenalan.

"Akutagawa."

Atsushi mengulas senyum penuh ketulusan. "Terima kasih, Akutagawa. Kau menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Atsushi. Nakajima Atsushi."

Pandangan Akutagawa beralih pada helaian rambut Atsushi yang acak-acakan. Bentuknya pun tak karuan. Ia sudah merasa aneh sejak pertama kali melihatnya. "Rambutmu kau potong sendiri?"

Kalau ada yang sampai menanyakannya seperti ini, pasti rambutnya terlihat aneh sekali. Atsushi cengar-cengir. "Siang tadi aku gagal mencuri, lalu malah dibuli dan rambutku dipotong seperti ini."

Hening beberapa saat. Wajah Akutagawa berubah aneh lantaran menahan senyum. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia mendapati seseorang yang ketahuan mencuri bukannya dipukuli seperti yang biasa terjadi, malah dipotong rambutnya dengan model aneh begini. Apakah ia mencuri dari seorang _hairstylist wannabe_, yang tidak ingin menggunakan kekerasan fisik dan justru mengambil keuntungan dari si pencuri dengan menjadikannya tikus percobaan untuk menguji model rambut yang ia kembangkan sendiri?

"…Cocok sekali untukmu."

Atsushi mengerjap dua kali. "Benarkah?"

Akutagawa mati-matian menahan tawa. Tatapan polos Atsushi membuatnya memalingkan wajah. Ingin tertawa tapi tak tega. Tampaknya Atsushi masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti sarkasme yang tersirat dalam suaranya.

"Ya. Cocok sekali." Ia menjawab sekenanya, tidak menduga kalau Atsushi akan menganggap serius perkataannya.

Bocah itu mengusap-usap rambutnya. _Sepertinya rambut ini tidak buruk juga_, begitu pikirnya.

Atsushi lantas mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengutarakan isi hati yang ia pendam sedari tadi. "Anu… ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memberiku roti? Maksudku, kau kan tidak mengenalku…"

Akutagawa melirik Atsushi dari ujung matanya. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat kau menangis, tampaknya kelaparan sekali. Kebetulan juga aku masih punya roti yang rencananya kusimpan untuk malam nanti. Tapi melihat kondisimu yang benar-benar menyedihkan, kurasa kau jauh lebih membutuhkan roti ini. Aku tidak ingin esok hari mendengar berita ada seorang anak kecil mati kelaparan di tepi sungai."

Atsushi menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi kehilangan makan malammu."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," jawabnya. "Esok hari aku masih bisa cari makan lagi. Tapi kau tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Lagipula… di saat kita butuh pertolongan tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mau mengulurkan tangan itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan."

Ah, di antara jutaan manusia di Yokohama, rupanya masih ada satu yang tulus mau menolongnya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur bertemu Akutagawa. Kalau tidak, entah bagaimana nasibnya. Mungkin ia sudah mencoba bunuh diri dengan terjun ke sungai seperti yang biasa Dazai lakukan—tunggu, siapa itu Dazai?! Oh, lupakan.

"Kau punya keluarga?" Akutagawa bertanya.

Sorot mata Atsushi berubah sendu, teringat Ayah dan Ibu. Entah merasa bahwa Akutagawa bisa memahami, atau suasana curhat yang sudah pas sekali, atau memang kepedihan hati yang sudah tak mampu ia tahan seorang diri, rentetan cerita mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Atsushi.

Akutagawa, yang awalnya terlihat dingin, rupanya jauh lebih memahami apa yang dirasakan oleh Atsushi. Sama-sama hidup sendirian dan tersingkirkan dari kehidupan orang-orang, hubungan emosional tak kasat mata begitu cepat terjalin di antara keduanya.

Sepasang mata Akutagawa menerawang jauh ke depan. "Aku tak pernah mengenal siapa orang tuaku. Sejak dulu tinggal di perkampungan kumuh bersama anak-anak lain yang juga yatim piatu. Untukku, mencuri bukan lagi hal tabu. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan hidupku." Lantas ia menatap Atsushi tanpa ragu. "Kalau kau mau, mulai sekarang kau bisa ikut bersamaku."

Akutagawa mengulurkan tangan. Untuk seorang Nakajima Atsushi yang baru saja mencicip pahitnya kehidupan. Mengajaknya masuk dalam lingkaran keluarga yang ia bangun bersama anak-anak lain yang senasib sepenanggungan, bersama-sama menghadapi dunia yang kejam.

"Bukan berarti kehidupanmu akan membaik setelah ikut denganku. Tapi setidaknya, kau punya tempat bernaung dan tak perlu kelaparan seperti tadi. Kita bisa saling berbagi."

Atsushi tercengang. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia menemukan seseorang yang mampu memahaminya, bahkan menerima dirinya dengan tangan terbuka. Terbiasa dengan tatapan benci dan caci maki, ucapan Akutagawa terasa begitu hangat di hati. Sesaat ia tak mampu berkata-kata.

Akutagawa sendiri telah terbiasa hidup seperti ini. Terpuruk di sudut kota yang kumuh dan gelap tanpa seorang pun keluarga. Setiap hari mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Ia mengerti betul apa yang dirasakan Atsushi saat ini. Bertahan hidup seorang diri, sementara orang-orang di atas sana hanya memalingkan muka tak peduli. Maka ia tak mampu berdiam diri, dan memutuskan untuk menolong anak ini.

Akutagawa bangkit berdiri. "Kau mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak, aku mau pergi sekarang."

Atsushi tak punya kesempatan untuk berpikir panjang. Ekspresi dingin Akutagawa membuat hatinya ciut, dan spontan saja ia bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Bagus." Untuk pertama kalinya Atsushi melihat anak yang lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum. Hanya segaris kurva tipis, namun seluruh ketulusan hatinya terpancar di sana. "Tapi ingat. Kalau kau menyusahkan, aku tidak akan segan meninggalkanmu di jalan."

Kata-kata dan nada bicaranya memang sekasar ini, namun pada akhirnya Akutagawa tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk saling berbagi dengan Atsushi, meski hanya sekerat roti.

Atsushi balas tersenyum. Senyum terbaik yang ia miliki. "Terima kasih."

* * *

Tujuh tahun kemudian.

"Atsushi-kun, apa kau tidak pernah berpikiran untuk mengubah model rambutmu?"

Dazai Osamu adalah orang keenam puluh sembilan yang mengatakan hal itu pada Nakajima Atsushi. Ekspresi penuh tanya dilayangkan pada rambut Atsushi yang panjangnya miring ke kanan. Atsushi sudah terbiasa menerima pertanyaan serupa. Maka ia hanya tersenyum penuh makna, mendadak teringat pada suatu masa ketika _seseorang_ mengatakan betapa cocoknya potongan rambut itu dengan dirinya. Ucapkan terima kasih pada anak nakal yang dulu menggunting rambutnya. Ya, padahal rambutnya hanya digunting asal-asalan. Tapi, Atsushi percaya pada Akutagawa, dan selalu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan satu jawaban yang sama.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Mungkin kau bisa terlihat lebih keren dengan mengganti model rambutmu lho," bujuk Dazai.

Senyum Atsushi melebar sampai pipinya melar. "Dulu, ada _seseorang_ yang mengatakan kalau model rambut ini sangat cocok untukku."

Jelas saja Dazai penasaran. "Apa? Siapa orang itu? Kenapa kau girang sekali? Jangan-jangan orang itu perempuan? Ne, Atsushi-kun, apa orang itu adalah cinta pertamamu? Orang yang sangat berarti bagimu? Karena itulah kau tidak ingin mengganti model rambutmu? Tunggu, seperti apa orangnya? Seperti apa orang yang sudah membuat Atsushi-kun jatuh cinta? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Atsushi-kun, pertemukan aku dengannya!"

Sementara itu, Akutagawa yang kebetulan melintas hanya memalingkan muka, tak kuasa menahan senyuman.

* * *

A/N

Halo! Amefurin di sini!

Fanfic pertama setelah hiatus sekian lama, dan fanfic pertama juga di fandom Bungou Stray Dogs. Salam kenal semuanya :)

Awalnya saya ngebayangin gimana seandainya Aku sama Atsu ketemu pas mereka masih kecil, belum kenal _port mafia_ atau _armed detective agency_ atau mas Dazai yang jadi biang kerok kenapa mereka berantem mulu. Barangkali mereka bisa temenan dan saling memahami. Karena Akutagawa aja pas pertama kali denger masa lalunya Atsushi, sikapnya langsung berubah. Seneng juga ngebayangin Akutagawa pas kecil orangnya kek gimana. Apakah udah dingin dan keras bak es batu seperti sekarang.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. _Mind to review?_


End file.
